Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus and a measuring method, particularly to a measuring apparatus, which includes a measuring circuit measuring current and uses the current as electric power, and a measuring method.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is a measuring apparatus in which the current is taken out with a CT (Current Transformer) and measured. For example, the measuring apparatus is used to measure power consumption of an electric facility.
In the measuring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2002-131344 (Patent Document 1) and 2010-55356 (Patent Document 2), output current of the CT is used as the electric power. Therefore, necessity of wiring in the apparatus is eliminated, so that the power consumption can finely be measured in each electric facility.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-131344
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-55356